


【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   03

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: LOFTER同名，师生-“道德属于世俗的范畴，但爱情是人的本能，本身就是超越世俗的啊。”-“和我认识的第一天晚上......老师对我说 ‘别走’，我就乖乖呆在老师身边了。” 郑在玹轻轻取下李泰容的眼镜，露出那双漂亮的墨色眼睛，“老师再对我说一次‘别走’，我也会再一次听话留下的。”-人类社会的道德负担，无论是同性之间还是师生身份带来的沉重束缚，都随着郑在玹在他体内的驰骋粉碎。-“我们才不在乎什么道德，我们知道我们没犯什么错。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   03

“老师，尝试和我交往吧。”

李泰容见鬼般僵硬地看向男孩，他在说什么？尝试和我交往吧？......开什么玩笑......  
“不要开玩笑了....” 李泰容听到自己干涩的声音。

郑在玹慢慢走到李泰容面前，前倾身体，手撑在两旁的扶手上。这种物理距离带来的压迫感让李泰容的心脏攥得更紧了。郑在玹审视般看了看李泰容的脸，然后凑过去，“老师是觉得, 我是会开这种玩笑的人吗？” 

这么近，这么近的距离，男孩说话时嘴里吐出的热气直直扑到了李泰容眼球上，令他忍不住闭了闭眼。

明明刚刚还对他说那么难听的话，接着又若无其事地亲他，让他释放，现在又来跟他说什么交往......李泰容完全搞不懂男孩怎么想的，也没有勇气和精力去探寻。  
“.....不可以。” 李泰容垂下眼。

郑在玹微微皱了皱眉头，露出苦恼的神情，他低头亲了亲李泰容的额头，激得男人身体一跳，“那就告诉我为什么不可以吧，老师。因为老师你明显.....蛮喜欢我的对吗？” 郑在玹轻笑道，“老师你，心里应该很愿意与我交往吧？”

李泰容又不受控制小幅度颤抖起来，他一句话都没有办法反驳对方。

李泰容完全没有想到郑在玹会以这样直白的方式，毫不留情地揭开他那些自以为已经用力遮掩的隐秘心思。  
他明明还穿着衣服，却仿佛被郑在玹剥光了般赤身裸体地坐在这里。

“......你是我的学生，我是你的老师.....这样不行。” 李泰容的声音和他垂下的头一样低。

郑在玹慢慢摸着男人的肩膀与后背直到对方冷静下来，然后蹲下身子扶着男人的膝盖，直直地撞进那两汪墨海，“喜欢我吗？老师，你只要点头或摇头就可以了，”

直视着男孩澄澈的栗棕双眸，心底那些被细密埋起的爱欲似乎找到了缺口喷涌而出。

李泰容着魔般盯着那对眼睛，自暴自弃地喃喃道：“喜欢你......很喜欢你......的确很想，真的很想.....想和你交往，想成为你的恋人，就算丢掉工作也想和你在一起.......喜欢你......郑在玹，我很喜欢你。” 

最后的声音细不可闻，轻得仿佛叹息。

男人的泪水滴到了郑在玹的手背上，滚烫灼热，毫无预兆地也刺痛了他。

郑在玹伸出舌头舔去李泰容脸上的泪迹，注视着那对黑眸，“这就够了老师，这就够了。和我交往吧。人生只过一次而已，为什么不跟从心里真正的想法活呢？我是学生，你是老师，但.....那又怎么样呢？在意那么多干嘛？又有什么不可以呢？” 

男孩的微笑好像自带安抚的功能，普通的字句经他吐出仿佛引人溺死的塞壬歌声。

李泰容的确很想沉进水里。

“我是不介意啦，不过如果老师害怕的话.....放心，不会让别人发现的。”

李泰容沉默地看着郑在玹，对方的眼睛看起来很诚挚。  
他颓败地接受自己疯狂的心动，虽然已经有过一次惨痛的经历，但他好像学不会教训，他就是这样没用的男人.....这样近的距离，他好不容易竖立起的心理防线溃不成堤。  
那就这样吧，被玩弄也好，怎样都无所谓，真的很想和男孩在一起啊。由男孩嘴里说出的 “和我交往吧”，这句话的诱惑过大，他完全没办法拒绝。

“.......不要让别人知道。” 长时间的沉默后，李泰容垂下眼。

郑在玹的回应是吻上对方尚沾着泪水咸味的唇。

“道德属于世俗的范畴，但爱情是人的本能，本身就是超越世俗的啊。老师，能决定你生活的只有你自己而已。”

李泰容只听清了“爱情”两个字，男孩对他说“爱情”。

-  
“老师做的饭真的很好吃。” 李泰容没回答，给郑在玹又盛了一碗汤，男孩的确看起来吃得很香，一丝满足感从心底蔓延开。

仅仅因为一句“父母现在都在国外旅行，因为手的关系今天大概懒得做饭了，可能去便利店买个便当吧”，因为舍不得让男孩受着伤还只能吃便利店食物，他就这么把郑在玹带回了租的单人公寓。

"天已经暗了，我帮你打个车吧，安全一点。” 李泰容站在门口笑道，吃饭时他们从冷笑话到课业聊了不少内容，气氛很愉快，李泰容本来紧绷的神经也松弛下来。

郑在玹吃完还主动帮他洗碗收拾，李泰容倒了果汁切了盘蜜瓜，两人又杂七杂八聊了会儿，就跟普通关系很好的师生一样，只不过少了很多辈分尊卑的用词。  
现在已经快九点了，不知不觉间时间居然走得这么快。

".......郑在玹？” 看见郑在玹只是安稳地坐在沙发上继续喝果汁，李泰容探地叫他。

“老师的做法让我有点伤心啊。” 不缓不慢的声音。

“啊？” 李泰容呆滞的表情看起来倒是很可爱。

郑在玹看着李泰容，忍不住咧开嘴笑起来，灿烂的笑容晃晕了李泰容的眼，令他大脑运转得更迟缓了。

“作为正在交往的恋人关系......还是叫全名吗？叫我在玹吧，老师。”

那你还喊我老师。李泰容下意识地想反驳却说不出话，脑中盘旋着“交往”“恋人”两个词。  
之前聊天两人都像正常师生般相处，最多是聊得来的朋友的程度，默契地避开这个话题，李泰容也心安理得让自己像缩头乌龟般不去想处置室里发生的一切，却没想到郑在玹突然又这么直白地提起。

“......明天还要去学校，你赶紧回家休息吧。” 李泰容维持着平淡的表情，胸腔里的心脏却早已急速搏动到要跳出来般。  
他看着男孩站起来一步步朝他走来，身体像被冻住一样动弹不得。

“和我认识的第一天晚上......老师对我说 ‘别走’，我就乖乖呆在老师身边了。” 郑在玹轻轻取下李泰容的眼镜，露出那双漂亮的墨色眼睛，“老师再对我说一次‘别走’，我也会再一次听话留下的。”

李泰容脑袋嗡嗡作响，身子软得好像飘在云端失去了力气，认识的第一天晚上......其实因为酒精，他对那晚上只有模糊的记忆，细节记不大清了，但是现在，一幕幕清晰的画面如同被扯掉盖布，一下子全部涌入脑中。

李泰容的脸和脖子早已飞上霞云，鼻尖和耳朵也都点着红。

看着眼前的黑眸一点点沾染上湿气，郑在玹忍不住凑上去亲了亲正胡乱颤抖的睫毛。

“......别走。”  
细如蚊讷的声音在耳边响起，郑在玹惊喜地睁大眼睛，怕听错想向男人确认，只看到自己的英语老师满脸通红，紧闭的眼皮可怜地抖着。

我完蛋了。真的完蛋了。  
李泰容无法抑制地这么想着。  
不过其实自己就是这样的人吧......  
其实在处置室答应对方的时候......在把男孩带回家的时候，本身就存着别样的心思吧，还给自己找什么为受伤学生做饭的理由......聊天时明明也很期待对方的触碰吧.....原来自己根本只是个彻头彻尾的伪君子......  
既然已经这样了......那就干脆什么也不要管了。

所以当男孩湿滑的舌头闯进自己口腔时，李泰容闭上眼搂住了郑在玹脖子，主动地追逐纠缠起来。

郑在玹对李泰容突然的热情有点惊讶，不过在性欲的冲击下惊喜压倒了一切，在本能欲望的掌控中他也懒得去想李泰容反常的主动。

唇舌往来间两人的胸口都渐渐发烫。

湿热的唇瓣顺着脖颈下滑到线条明晰的锁骨，“不要......不要留下印子.....” 李泰容腿发软，靠郑在玹压着抵着墙才勉力维持站着的姿态，在无法抑制漏出的呻吟声中低声哀求道，郑在玹闻言停止了动作，不过很快更用力地吸吮了上去，在男人的皮肤上留下一个个情欲的红印，“啊.....” 李泰容被逼得眼角挤出了眼泪，却毫无反抗之力。

或许自己根本是喜欢的，自己其实明明喜欢郑在玹对他这样，他模糊地这么想着，勾着男孩脖子的手搂得更紧了。

“老师以后要多吃一点饭，我会好好监督的。”  
顺理成章脱掉李泰容的衣服，郑在玹一手卡着李泰容柔韧的腰，一边亲着对方隐隐支棱出的肋骨一边说道。

李泰容被亲得弓起了背，但背抵着冰凉的粉刷墙，想躲也没处退，他抖着嘴唇说不出话，好半天才挤出一句：“不要叫我老师了......”  
这种情况下继续被以“老师”称呼，席卷而来的羞耻感与负罪感快把他淹没到窒息了。

因为是第二次和男人亲热----虽然对象是同一个人，郑在玹其实有点紧张，虽然表面隐藏得很好，不过李泰容身体的敏感让他成就感大大增强，自信了许多。

郑在玹轻笑了一下，抬头轻啄下男人的嘴唇，笑道：“那老师喜欢我叫你什么呢？泰容吗？泰容.......遵命，泰容老师~”  
说着低头准确地含住了李泰容右胸的乳珠，灵活舔舐起来。

混蛋。  
李泰容脱力般头靠着墙，缺氧般大张着嘴，精致的脸红得滚烫，布满斑驳的泪痕，上头的黑眸也失去焦距，雾蒙蒙的一片。

“去、去房间里.....不要在这里.....” 李泰容紧紧抓着郑在玹肩膀，哀求道。

郑在玹深深看了他一眼，把他打横抱了起来。

“啊！” 李泰容惊呼道，很快激烈挣扎，“放、放我下来！我可以自己走！” 身为男人被另一个男性像女孩子一样公主抱的感觉太羞耻也太奇怪了。

郑在玹低头无奈笑道：“老师别再动了，我胳膊疼啊。”  
这句话果然效果很好，李泰容一愣，立刻不动了，乖乖被他抱着直到被放到卧室松软的床上。

“你、你手、给我看看。” 一沾到床李泰容立刻撑起身体，着急地想去检查郑在玹的手肘，心里很自责，居然都忘记了男孩还有伤，“啊.....别、等、等一下、让我先看看你的----唔----” 

“这种时候，老师就不要想其他事了，我没事。” 湿哒哒肉粘肉的长吻完后，郑在玹抬起了李泰容的腿，这里不是上次那种情趣旅馆，没有准备配套的工具，他揉弄着李泰容入口处的褶皱，插入手指缓慢抽动起来，耐心为对方做着扩张。

感受男孩的手指在自己体内进出，李泰容彻底失去思考的能力，只能随着对方节奏放松身体，紧闭着眼，嘴里不时漏出夹杂呜咽的暧昧呻吟。

被郑在玹的前端抵住时，李泰容痴痴看着头顶上方男孩带着情欲的眸子，喃喃道：“你还会和别人做这种事吗？......” 没等郑在玹回答，他就抬头吻住了男孩的唇，同时搂着对方腰部的手一使力，配合着抬起腰臀，把男孩吞吃进自己的屁股里。

肠道全部被郑在玹的性器填满，本来并不是用来做爱的器官，哪怕经过手指的扩张没有受伤，入口被破开侵入时李泰容还是感觉撕裂般的疼。

不过心里上的满足感与爱意似乎变成了带有镇痛效果的鸦片，他喜欢郑在玹在他体内的感觉。

两人以最自然的动物形态毫无阻隔地融为一体，其他一切瞬间变得无关紧要。

人类社会的道德负担，无论是同性之间还是师生身份带来的沉重束缚，都随着郑在玹在他体内的驰骋粉碎。

“用、用力一点。”  
李泰容在郑在玹耳边低喘着要求。

郑在玹眼里一暗，栗棕色的眸子沉郁到接近和李泰容同样的墨色，他用力吻住李泰容的唇不给他发出声音的机会。带着舒适体温热度的肠道紧紧地包裹住他的分身，舍不得分开一秒般在他每次抽动的过程都紧紧吮吸包裹着。

李泰容意识逐渐涣散，他听见房间内充斥着此起彼伏的呻吟声，但他分不清到底是郑在玹还是他自己发出来的。本应觉得羞耻的声音随着性事的激烈反而令他情绪更加激动，身体也变得更加敏感。

男孩在自己体内进出的触感如此清晰，而他唯一剩下的感觉居然只有欢喜。

\--------  
"你和李老师在交往吗？” 金道英咽下一大口炖牛肋骨，喝了口水漫不经心问道。

“咳咳咳！” 郑在玹喝着汤突然被呛到，咳得脸都涨红了。

“诶，你没事吧？喝口水，反应这么大啊？” 金道英笑着递给他桌上的冰水。

“没事，” 郑在玹缓了缓，喝了口水，“你看出来了？他不希望别人知道。”

“喜欢一个人呢眼神是骗不了人的，” 金道英夹了筷炒杂菜，“上次放学后我去帮宫妍抱语文作业本，” “唔二十四孝好男友啊，对女朋友真好。”“你也不赖！你在侧桌帮改英语课堂小测，你低着头是没看到，英语老师看你的眼神，哇痴情着迷得嘞，看到我走过去才慌张收回目光。不过你们俩演技都还不错啊，课堂上完全看不出来嘛。”

“我知道。” 郑在玹微微笑道，“我都知道。”

“你这个人。” 金道英翻了个白眼，“我突然同情李老师了，虽然他平常各种小测考试作业搞得我很惨，但居然还是栽在你手里了。你也够厉害啊，李老师那么严厉的一个人都被你搞到了，不过你什么时候男女通吃了？你们怎么在一起的啊？”

“在这里啊。” 郑在玹咬了口炖牛肋排里的栗子，香糯软甜，不过没有李泰容做的好吃。

“这里？不是吧！”

“就你放我鸽子那次，泰容他刚好也来这里。” 郑在玹说着又喝了口汤，笑道，“可能是命运吧。”

“泰容......哇真受不了你......班里那些人要是知道你是怎么叫李老师的肯定全部惊掉下巴，不过我怎么从来不知道你还对男人感兴趣？”

“我对其他男人依然不感兴趣，你放心。” 郑在玹满意地看到金道英又翻了个白眼，“我也不知道。可能是刺激吧？”

“刺激？” 金道英一副受不了的表情。

“和老师，而且是这么严厉的老师谈恋爱不是很刺激吗？我喜欢冒险，喜欢有挑战的事物，你是知道的。” 郑在玹眯起眼笑起来，不过笑意很快淡去，“而且虽然是同性.....但并不排斥，各方面也很契合.....如果看不到他时，也会想见到他，可能是有点喜欢吧......我也不知道。”

“不管你啦！就做你想做的事，这样也不错。” 金道英无奈笑着摇摇头，“对了社里打算排《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，泰一和你讲过了吧？这是我最喜欢的音乐剧目了！终于可以唱《世界之王》了！他演莫枯修，其他角色也安排好了，我演班留福，然后恭喜你，罗密欧大人！” 金道英一脸我就知道的样子拿酒杯碰了碰郑在玹的杯子，“贞恩演朱丽叶，Aimer她一定能唱得很好。”

“应该是排韩文版吧？”

“当然韩文版啦，不过里面几首著名唱段打算穿插点法语原版，想到要背发音我就头疼，不过《Les Rois Du monde》我不用背了，早就滚瓜烂熟。已经订好了学校新年晚会时有我们的节目，只剩两个多月排练了，时间还是挺紧的。”

“Les rois du monde vivent au sommet~（ 世上的国王生活在金字塔尖）” 郑在玹轻轻唱起来。

金道英大笑，接道：“Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y a un mais（他们有最好的视野，却没有梦想）”

“Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas（他们不知道底下的人们对他们怎么看）”

“Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois（他们不知道在这里我们才是国王）”

“Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit （而在这下面，我们彻夜跳舞狂欢）”

“Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie（我们做爱，我们体验生活），Jour après jour nuit après nuit（日复一日，夜复一夜），On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent（我们知道时光就像风儿一样）”

“De vivre y a que ça d'important（生活中只有这才最重要），On se fout pas mal de la morale（我们才不在乎什么道德）”

On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal  
我们知道我们没犯什么错。

-TBC-


End file.
